


you're perfect (and everything in between)

by whatacoolkid



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting ready for prom, Idiots in Love, Jughead Jones is Whipped, Kinda OOC idk, Prom, SO MUCH FLUFF, as in w h i p p e d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacoolkid/pseuds/whatacoolkid
Summary: “Okay, black or blue tie?”“Ronnie, they look exactly the same.” Jughead chuckledVeronica rolled her eyes, “The blue tie works fine then. It matches my dress too.”or: Jughead and Veronica get ready for prom(read notes)
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	you're perfect (and everything in between)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, soo this is my first fic and I hope to god this isn't as cringy as I think it is. I just really wanted to make a story for these two because of everything going on in the US with elections and all, I need a distraction AND I just need these kids to have a break and act like teenagers. also, y'all will definitely be seeing more jeronica fics from me sooner or later. my Tumblr is @whatacoolkid if you wanted to know lol aaaaand excuse my grammar if I made mistakes but most importantly, enjoy! <3

“Okay, black or blue tie?”

“Ronnie, they look exactly the same.” Jughead chuckled.

Veronica rolled her eyes, “The blue tie works fine then. It matches my dress too.”

He knows she’s not annoyed. How can she be? It’s senior prom after all. The one thing every teen goes through highschool for. And they all deserved it, not one teenager in Riverdale thought they’d make it to this moment.

“Can you put it on, Veronica? I think I’d mess it up.”

“Yeah, of course,” He watched her bring the tie around him as she talked about everything they were going to do tonight and all the fun they were going to have, but Jughead was only half listening. He couldn’t seem to focus anywhere but the way her dark curls framed her face and the way the corners of her eyes crinkled with happiness and the way her dress fit her so well. “Loop it there and… there we go. You look great Jug.” Veronica smiled.

Jughead could feel blood rush to his cheeks and his words get caught in his throat.  _ She’s one to be talking. She’s angelic.  _ “You look gorgeous yourself Princess.” He said as he watched her get flustered. Never in a million years did Jughead think he could make  _ the _ Veronica Lodge feel like that.

(It’s fine though, he loves it.)

They heard a honk outside the Pembrooke along with a  _ Reggie, you can’t pregame prom!  _ and  _ I do what I want Cooper. _

Veronica giggled at their friends (which Jughead thought was the cutest sound in the world) before looking back at him, “Should we go then?”

Jughead took her hand, kissed her forehead (that earned him a bright smile from Veronica that made his knees go weak), and replied, “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

**Author's Note:**

> AHH ok that was really short (it looked longer in the google doc smh) and I feel like some of my sentences didn't make sense and my ending was meh but I hoped you all liked it and any comments (constructive or not) are greatly appreciated :)  
> also, the title name is a lyric from the song "notice me" by ROLE MODEL and it is very much recommended (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntNR4pXzY3Q)


End file.
